Full Moon Night
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Sage has not yet spoken to Finn Mikaelson, but he has already captured her heart. She decides to follow him to the forest with his brother Henrik one night, partially because it's a full moon night. They seem to be safe, but you never know what could happen when the sun goes down. Please read and review! I love knowing what you think, at the moment this is only a one-shot.


**Authors note: Ok, so I wrote and posted this to Tumblr, (wasn't near my own computer to use Microsoft word) but this is all that I wrote on Tumblr. I know, it's not finished but I thought I'd share it with you all anyways and see what you think. I'm not sure if I'll be able to continue it or not, if you like it I'll try.**

**I don't own anything! All rights to those who rightfully own them! :)**

**just started writing, will continue and post to later. not sure if I will make more than a one-shot or not.**

Silently I stalked through the woods towards the boy who had secretly captured my attentions. If father knew, he would most definitely not be pleased, for he was looking to arrange a marriage with an older, very wealthy friend of his. Coming near to the beauty of the waterfalls I peeked around the bushes to see him with his youngest brother Henrik. Of course they didn't know I was there, for they didn't know me so I thought it best to keep my distance and admire from afar. Finn was playing in the water with his brother, splashing him and throwing him into the air. It was a lovely scene. But all too soon it ended, it was near dark when I had come out and tonight was a full moon. They quickly grabbed their dry shirts which were on the bank and started for home. I decided it was best if I waited a few moments before leaving myself lest they realize I followed them. I waited until I no longer heard their footsteps then got up as well and made my way towards the village.

As I walked I heard sounds of a struggle with my enhanced hearing, it sounded like wolves were attacking Finn and Henrik! Quickly I burst into the clearing, pretending I was helpless as I could take the werewolves by surprise by doing so. He noticed me immediately, "Sage! Get out of here!" I started, he knows my name. I hadn't thought he did. His brother was behind him bleeding, bad. I knew he needed immediate help, or else he may die of infection or the wolves would go crazy and keep attacking. "Get to the village! Now Sage! We'll be fine, just go!" he all but bellowed at me. I stood still before saying, "Forgive me, but I cannot do that." I turned toward the wolves and whistled, I pulled out my small knife and slashed my arm as they watched.

Finn gasped when i did so, and one wolf leaped towards a single motion I threw it against a tree with my magic. I knew the wolves would be hunting and the smell of my blood was driving them crazier than Henriks had. I moved into a defensive position as the wolves moved towards me, even though I was outnumbered I knew I could take them.

"Run. Take your brother and run Finn, you both need your wounds tended to, I'll meet you there." I say my eyes locking with his. In that split second the wolves decided to attack and jumped at my from all around the circle they'd formed around me. I saw surprise on Finn's face as I disarmed all advances and received only minimal damage. Soon I had killed all the wolves who attacked and the others who thought better of it had run. Finn stood there with his eyes wide, "H-How did you?" he sputtered.

I was by his side quickly and looked at his arm, it wasn't as bad as it could have been but it was still covered in nasty bites. He instantly tried to pull his arm back but I stopped him, "Let me see." I insisted I layed a hand over it and mumbled a few healing words under my breath, he stared in awe as his arm healed itself in a matter of seconds. "Now," I say, "for your brother." He continues staring as I say the same words and heal Henrick.

"You saved us. Risked your life. Where did you learn to do all that?" He said in a rush. "I'm a special kind of witch." I say wanting to continue this later, in safety.


End file.
